Mid life crisis
by The great sage goku
Summary: Son goku savior of the universe, eater of food and as he was about to realize "the worst husband in all of creation". just read and find out. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Please** forgive me for ...Well everything. This is my first time writing anything ever.I've decided on humor for my first attempt at ...Something if you don't make it through my bad writing please review and tell me why. Constructive criticism please.** And** h**ere we GO!

* * *

*SNORE...SNORE...SNORE* *THUD!* ugh the saiyan groaned but then shot up off the floor with the biggest silliest grin anyone could have. Goku was in high spirits to say the least. With great enthusiasm for someone who woke up falling on the floor, he rushed over to the window and flung it open. It was a beautiful day the sun was shinning and animals playing nothing was gonna get him down today. Today was his 50th birthday of course that didn't mean much to him. what got him excited was that he was invited to "a roast in his honor" and he was told that all his friends would appear and give speeches. So the great saiyan warrior ran to the closet. For the first time in his life eagerly putting on his formal suit. He didn't like the suit but he wasn't gonna let some stuffy suit bar him from going to his own party and ruin his day! Goku:See honey i put on the suit just like you said can we go now? Chichi:Goku it's six o'clock in the morning the party isn't for another six hours go back to bed! Goku: Oh yeah. sorry chichi i'm just really excited for the party. And with that goku laid back down in bed with his suit on.

* * *

hey there thanks for reading! i guess you can already see where this is going but please review. also i know this is short but i'll make the next chapter longer (probably) so yeah tell me what you think and if it's funny at all or if i should try something different. oh almost forgot any suggestions for what his friends speeches should be? one more thing did i handle dialog right? like is that the right format? does it make sense when you read it?


	2. Chapter 2

**First a letter to my first reviewer. AHEM! DEAR amazing guest thank you very,very,VERY much! really you don't know how much it means to me THANK YOU! I just want to let you know though that i am a very lazy person so i'm probably gonna stick with the way i do the dialog now. it's just a lot easier for me and if you can tell the difference between the narration the dialog and which character is talking. I kinda did my job. On the other hand there's a very small chance i might try it your way sometime as my way seems a little informal. Sincerely Kevin Holy (yes that's my name got a problem with that!) A.K.A. Sage goku.P.S. I do hope you read this. Thanks again;)**

* * *

Some six hours after chichi rained on gokus parade by telling him to go to sleep since he had mistakenly woken up at 6 am it was actually time to get ready for the roast. "Chichi is it time to go yet huh huh huh!? "Asked the grown man with the demeanor of a five year old "...Well your suits really wrinkled did you Have to sleep in it*sigh*?" Said the annoyed woman. At first the man only offered back an expression of dull surprise "Oooooh yeah i totally forgot i was wearing it. huh." Said goku in such a carefree way that it caused his partner to facepalm."Nevermind goku as soon as I'm dressed we'll go."

Half an hour later they were off to the arena of the world martial arts tournament where goku had beaten piccolo years ago. Many fans of his were there cheering for the old champion as he walked toward the ring. He didn't understand why they weren't inside eating the roast but he figured it wasn't done yet. the ring sure looked different then goku remembered it. There were a bunch of chairs all around it and a giant chair in the center of the ring."That chair would make it really hard to fight" he thought. As he got closer he noticed a podium next to the chair. He also he noticed many of his friends were there as well as some really old friends he wasn't to close with all in the chairs. "GOKU!" Said an over excited voice. "Wha!" goku turned around to see someone he didn't know very well but he considered a friend. "Mr announcer guy!" "Yeah happy birthday man how's it going? "Good but how'd you know it was my birthday?" "I'm going to be announcing today of course!" "Oh I see now.I guess that explains why we aren't eating yet huh? The the other man gave a baffeld look at goku. "Uhh oh yeah ok goku sure."and everyone clapped as the two proceeded to walk on stage together. The announcer told goku to sit in the chair and then took the podium "Ladies and gentlemen we all came here today to point and laugh at the most powerful man in the universe. In hindsight that might not have been such a great idea so please give a big hand for our first roaster. everyones favorite hairless scapegoat KRILLEN!

* * *

**I know that was still really short but the next one should be pretty long. That is if i ever continue this,i just don't know what to make them say goku is perfect except the fact that he's a terrible husband. this is probably canceled unless i get a good idea or someone asks for it. if someone asks i might strongly consider it but i am out of ideas so bye for now. oh also don't forget to go vote on the poll on my profile page. you get to sort of shape me.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well i guess i can just try and if it's crap. you have a fair warning. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. especially you "amazing guest" your my favorite. thanks for complementing my name as well. every one always insists i have my own name wrong and that it's holly. Anyway lets do this.**

Everyone clapped and cheered as krillen took the stage. "Hey everyone how about a big hand for that announcer guy." Everyone clapped some more."Whooo yeah i love that guy. No no i know nobody loves that guy you don't have to pretend." *applause* "No the truth is i'm just stalling. I had a month to prepare for this and i still don't know what the hell I'm gonna say. And now I'm in fear for my life cause i know my wife is going to kill me if i screw this up. Now i know how goku feels every time he saves the world."*Laugh track* " You know whats funny though is that while i'm up here about to fall into a tank of sharks. This is the only day of the year goku could save the world and chichi wouldn't care. I mean to be fair to Chichi she usually isn't mad Because goku saved the world. She's mad because it somehow always takes him from his family for years. I remember this one time after the whole **cell** thing when goku had died. She was so mad when she heard he didn't want to come back that she actually broke a compact car in two! She swore he must have been the worst husband in all of creation. which i thought was a bit harsh but even i was kinda ticked off when he didn't come back for seven years. i mean who does that?! Well i told a story so now i can get out of the spotlight and welcome someone who knows goku even better than i do. Please give a big hand for Miss Bulma Briefs!"

* * *

**Well i'm on the same page as krillin here guys. I think I'm** **gonna cancel this story i just don't have the passion anymore i made this on a whim and it's hard to write a good story when you make shit up as you go. if someone wants to pick up where i left off though (i think the term is "adopt") PM me and we'll talk. I'm sorry this chapter was short again and also that it was in fact not funny.;( thanks once again to everyone who reviewed i hope you continue to review things i write when ever that comes out but for now consider this story **_ON__ HOLD._

**P.S. i D****o love that announcer guy.**


End file.
